1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved scraper. The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved ice scraper for scraping vehicle windshields.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Ice scrapers for scraping ice off windshields are well known. Most comprise a straight handle with a scraping blade mounted at one end. The scraping edge on the front of the scraping blade is generally aligned with the handle. These known scrapers are however somewhat inefficient since their construction makes it difficult to apply a large amount of force, directly against the ice, via the scraper blade to remove the ice. The user's wrist is not in the best position to apply a lot of force to the blade. Further, the wrist, in the position of use, is quite stressed during scraping and tires.
In an attempt to provide more effective removal of the ice by scraping it is known to provide a scraper with a scraper blade at one end, a relatively straight handle section leading rearwardly from the scraper blade, and an end section leading rearwardly from the handle section that is adapted to rest on the top of the forearm of the user during use of the scraper. Moving the forearm up while the end section of the scraper rests on the top of the forearm during scraping pivots the scraper about the handle section to have a reactive downward force applied to the scraper blade that is thought to help scraping. Examples of such scrapers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,561 and 5,455,981.
To provide even better scraping action, scrapers of the type shown in the above U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,561 and 5,455,981 are provided with a frame extending between the scraper blade and the end section, the frame having an intermediate, transverse extending handle. Gripping the transverse handle provides better control of the scraper and allows more force to be applied to the scraper without tiring the wrist as much as when using a straight handle. Examples of such scrapers, with transverse handles and an end section that rests on the top of the forearm, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,458 and 5,471,698.
It is also known to provide a scraper with a front scraper blade, an intermediate handle section, and an end section that rests on the top of the forearm, with a handgrip extending upwardly from the handle section. The handgrip is used to apply more force on the scraper blade than available with a straight handled tool and also to protect the hand when scraping a grill. An example of such a scraper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,700.
All the above scrapers, that require the top of the forearm of the user to bear against the end section of the scraper to increase pressure applied by the scraper blade, have disadvantages. A conscious effort must be made to have the forearm bear against the end section. This causes stress in the user's wrist and arm and takes away from the scraping effort. Also, the end portion bears locally on the forearm causing discomfort at that location of the forearm.